


Security!

by ZoeyJane



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Trans Blake Belladonna, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeyJane/pseuds/ZoeyJane
Summary: Takes place during Vol. 5, Ep. 1: "Welcome to Haven" | One night while visiting her parents in Menagerie, Blake is having trouble sleeping. That is, until an unexpected visitor appears outside her window… | Catmeleon with trans!Blake
Relationships: Ilia Amitola/Blake Belladonna
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Security!

"Good evening, miss. Can I get you anything?"

"Just a little time to myself, if that's alright."

"Sure thing. Just call if you need me."

The guard went inside, shutting the door behind her. Blake breathed in the warm, salty air. _Alone at last_ , she thought to herself. In the short time since she'd returned to Menagerie, she hadn't been given the time to just relax and sit with herself. As happy she was for her newfound solitude, it wasn't something she'd get the time to savor.

"You need better security." Blake's eyes lit up in alarm as a familiar voice filled the air. She looked over to the opposite side of the deck, where her former comrade, Ilia Amitola, silently leapt onto a guardrail. Blake reached for the door to her family's home, but Ilia put up a hand, motioning Blake to stop. "Please, I-I just need to talk."

And so talk they did. Blake told Ilia that she and her parents were going to go public soon with the news of her connection to Adam Taurus, and that the Faunus of Kuo Kuana would never stand for their conspiring. Ilia warned her otherwise. Her plan wasn't going to work how she thought it would. "Please," Ilia begged. "Just leave Menagerie before it's too late."

"You're going to have to make me."

Ilia stared at Blake dejectedly. Their eyes met, and Ilia's voice cracked in desolation. "I know." She disappeared off the side of the balcony as quickly and as quietly as she'd come. Blake scowled for a moment, her anger and expression eventually fading as she lamented the path Ilia had chosen to go down. How could Ilia not see Adam was wrong? How could she be so blind? _No_ , Blake thought. _You can't be too hard on her for falling into the same traps you'd fallen into for so long yourself_. Her thoughts quickly turned to self-deprecation, blaming herself for being stupid enough to follow Adam for as long as she had. A breeze blew across the balcony. Despite its warmth, the wind still gave Blake goose bumps up and down her arms. She walked to the chair out on the deck, about to sit down, but instead decided it might just be time to go to bed. She'd have to wait for another night to sit and enjoy the night air of her hometown.

* * *

Blake lay in bed, trying to drift away. She'd had worse nights than this, but that didn't exactly make tonight a cakewalk. The same thoughts of Ilia she had on the balcony followed her to where she was now. Everything hurt. Blake's eyes began to sting slightly, tears almost beginning to well up in them. That changed when her ears perked up at an unusually suspicious tree branch snapping. She turned on the lamp on her nightstand, sat up, rubbed the tears from her eyes, and stared intently at her window. Blake waited for what felt like an hour, but nothing stirred. She looked at her Scroll. 1:20 a.m., the clock read. Blake reached for her lamp's light switch again, but a familiar silhouette had appeared outside her window while she was too preoccupied with checking the time. Ilia.

"What do you want now, Ilia? Don't make me call the guards." Despite her threat, Blake made sure to whisper so that no one besides Ilia would hear her.

"I…didn't tell you everything I'd wanted to on the balcony earlier." Ilia spoke in an equally hushed tone as she started climb through the open window, which just barely wasn't open enough for her to make it through easily.

Blake got out of bed apprehensively. She walked over to Ilia and opened the window enough to let her through, making sure she didn't make any noise falling onto her bedroom floor.

The chameleon Faunus stood up, wiped the dust from her White Fang uniform, and set her mask atop Blake's bureau. Blake noticed she hadn't brought Lightning Lash with her. "You _really_ need better security," Ilia said with as much of a laugh as she could without being too loud. "That branch I broke fell right next to a guard and she didn't even look in my direction."

Blake's brow furrowed. She couldn't think of away to bring that up with her parents or the guards without letting them know she'd let a White Fang spy into the house. "What else did you want to tell me on the balcony? I should be asleep right now."

Ilia struggled to find the words. Blake could tell that whatever it was that she had to say, it took up a lot of space in her mind. Ilia stepped forward and raised her head to meet Blake's eyes, opening her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Ilia looked downwards, noticeably conflicted. _What is it that this girl has to tell me?_ Blake wondered. _What does the White Fang have planned for Dad's speech tomorrow?_ Her mind brought up every possibility that it could imagine as Ilia continued to draw up verbal blanks. Eventually, Ilia broke and decided to say nothing at all. The spots on her skin became a shade of pink so vibrant that Blake could swear she'd never seen it before. Instead of putting what she needed to say into words, Ilia took a step towards Blake, grabbing the cat Faunus by the face and bringing their lips together for a brief moment. She pulled off and looked at a stunned Blake, who was as lost for words as she had been just moments ago.

Ilia's expression changed from one of care to one of panic as she realized the implications of what she'd just done. Her face turned a bluish green, similar to but not exactly like the shade she became in sadness as her hair and the spots on her skin lit up to a neon green hue. Blake wasn't quite sure what it meant Ilia was feeling. Guilt? Shame? Those were the only possible emotions that popped into Blake's mind. Before the cat Faunus had the chance to figure out what it meant, Ilia grabbed her mask and turned towards the window, ready to flee into the night yet again.

"Wait," Blake pleaded. "Don't go."

Ilia stopped, her hands already on the windowsill. A pair of arms wrapped around her, clasping each other at her waist.

"It's OK," Blake whispered in her ear. "We can be enemies again tomorrow. For now, let's just ignore the world outside this room."

Ilia took her hands off the windowsill and turned herself around, careful not to break the Belladonna girl's embrace. After reaching back to the bureau to set down her mask again, she curled her left hand around Blake's lower back and gently laid her gloved right upon her left cheek, caressing it for a brief moment before Blake leaned in to lock their lips together once again. Ilia's hand moved from Blake's face to the back of her head, pulling them tighter together. Blake followed suit, tightening her hold on the shorter girl. Ilia was the first to go further, moving her left hand downward while sliding her tongue into Blake's mouth.

Blake broke the seal between the girls' mouths, unlocking her hands from behind Ilia's back and grabbing the hand that had slid back to her cheek. "Don't you think by the window is a bit cumbersome of a place to do this when I have a perfectly good bed right here?" she asked with a smile.

Ilia chuckled, still careful to keep her voice down. "I suppose you're right. What are we waiting for?"

Blake led the chameleon girl to the queen-sized bed on the other side of the room. She sat down on the bed's side and let Ilia straddle her lap so they could get back to business. Ilia pressed her face to her lover's, this time without waiting to slide her tongue back in. Blake followed suit, her tongue sliding over Ilia's. Blake thought back to how she and Adam would kiss back in her tenure in the White Fang. Ilia felt nothing like him. When she and Adam kissed, their tongues would fight for dominance, with Blake always succumbing to his control over the situation. With Ilia, it wasn't a battle. It was a _dance_.

The girls danced for a few more minutes before Blake let herself fall backwards onto the unkempt bedspread. Ilia backed off a bit to let Blake bring her legs onto the bed, and to take her boots and socks off so as not to bring dirt into the sheets. Blake moved over to get her head onto her pillow and Ilia mounted her, kissing her again. Blake smiled as Ilia kept pecking at her lips, their foreheads meeting as a single bead of Ilia's sweat ran down the side of Blake's face. Ilia's spots were an even more vibrant pink than when she first kissed Blake as she sat up and wiped the bead away, sliding her hand down to push aside Blake's black yukata, revealing her breasts. Blake couldn't help but to blush as well, as she slid back a bit to help Ilia strip her down. Blake slipped out of her robe easily and reached up to unzip Ilia's stealth garb. The suit was noticeably tight against her skin, but she managed to wriggle out of it with more ease than Blake would have figured, taking her glove off and tossing them both onto the floor aside her boots.

Ilia readjusted herself and gave a quick kiss to Blake's lips before moving down to her neck, then to the top of her breast, then finally settling in on her right nipple for a moment, crawling backwards down the cat Faunus's body the whole way. Blake gave a faint chuckle, too quiet for Ilia to hear. It was almost funny the way Ilia's movements reminded her of a cat about to pounce, despite Blake being the one with the cat traits. Her smile faded as Ilia continued to kiss her way down Blake's body.

"Wait," Blake said as Ilia started to wrap her fingers around the waist of her panties. "Before you pull those down…."

"What is it, Blake?" Ilia took her hands off of Blake's underwear and shot Blake a look of concern.

"It's just that…." Blake couldn't help but to keep trailing off. She sighed and continued, "it's probably best if you just see for yourself."

Ilia slowly brought her hands back to Blake's waist and pulled down. She soon saw what had made Blake so antsy. As the panties came off, Blake's newly freed penis stood up, glistening in the moonlight. Ilia breathed a sigh of relief. "That's what had you so worried?"

"Yeah, that's it. If you're freaked out, I totally get it."

Ilia breathed a sign of relief. "Honestly, I thought you were gonna have herpes or something from the way you were acting. This isn't an issue in the slightest." She motioned to bring her mouth to the tip of Blake's cock, but her partner retracted herself, hugging her knees and sobbing slightly into them.

"I'm sorry," Blake wept softly.

Ilia turned sky blue and crawled up to Blake, putting her arm around her and kissing her cheek. "You have nothing to apologize for. You are _so_ beautiful, so perfect."

"You're nothing like him."

There was a pause before Ilia figured out exactly whom Blake was referring to. "Adam, you mean?"

"Yes. When we first, _you know_ , his reaction wasn't exactly _hostile_ per se, but he was definitely weird about it. First seeing my dick seemed to make him…intrigued? I think that's the best word to give his expression, though it still doesn't feel perfect. Like I said, it wasn't hostile, but he still made a bigger deal out of it than I would've liked, I guess."

Ilia turned the same bluish green as when she first tried to run away into the night as Blake recounted her time with Adam. Blake continued, "sorry to react like this. I guess I kinda just expect _anyone_ I have sex with to be shocked because of him."

"If you aren't comfortable, we don't have to do anything right now." Ilia, now her normal skin color, reached for the sheet that one of them had haphazardly kicked to the foot of the bed earlier and started to pull it over their bodies.

"No, I want to do this. I've just never had someone not make a big deal out of my being trans before, even when I tell them in a non-sexual setting, so it was huge for you to just be cool about it."

Ilia gave Blake another kiss and helped her fully take off the yukata. "Lie back," she told her, unfastening her bra and tossing it aside. Blake obliged, and Ilia slid down her body back to her crotch, giving the tip a quick kiss before opening her mouth and taking the whole thing in. Blake let out a quiet moan as Ilia bobbed her head up and down. She ran her fingers through Ilia's hair, careful not to push the girl's head too hard into her crotch like they'd do in _Ninjas of Love_. She'd had it done to her, and it always ended in her choking. Blake thought it best to spare Ilia of that.

As Ilia continued to suck on her cock, Blake felt herself come closer and closer to climaxing. Her back arched involuntarily as Ilia's tongue played around with her tip. Ilia brought her mouth all the way down the shaft, Blake's tip sliding down her throat. Ilia grabbed onto Blake's hand as she let the rock-hard penis fuck her throat. A primal, animalistic noise started to emit itself from Blake's mouth, but she quickly silenced it for fear of her parents or Sun overhearing. What she couldn't stifle was the outpouring of her seed down Ilia's throat. After collecting herself from the aborted shriek of pleasure, Blake let out a heavy sign and lied back again. Ilia cleaned the spillage around Blake's crotch with her tongue and swallowed the evidence.

After finally catching her breath, Blake sat back up and wrapped her arms around Ilia, bringing their lips together once again. Ilia slowly pushed Blake back onto her pillow, never breaking the seal between their mouths. Blake responded by rolling the chameleon girl around onto her back, taking the dominant position over her for the first time of the night. Blake did as Ilia had done earlier, moving her kisses down Ilia's body to her navel, relishing the feeling of the smooth skin on her lips. As she reached to pull down her lover's panties, she couldn't help but jokingly ask, "before I pull these down, do you have any surprises for me?"

Ilia laughed at the question. "No, nothing like that from me. Sorry to disappoint."

Though she didn't show it to Ilia, Blake felt a slight twinge of regret at having made the joke. She quietly laughed along with Ilia's snarky response, shooing the exchange from her mind as quickly as possible. Her thumb slid underneath Ilia's waistband, but she quickly retracted her hand, getting a better idea for their removal. Blake brought her face down to Ilia's panties and grabbed them with her front teeth, pulling them down to her knees before switching back to her hands and bringing them down the rest of her legs. Blake twirled the freshly removed underwear around her pointer finger for a moment before crawling back up Ilia, planting a kiss on her lips, crumpling up the panties, and sticking them in the girl's mouth. Ilia's spots grew an even hotter pink at that.

The cat Faunus slinked back down her partner's body and kissed her inner thighs. First the left, about halfway between her crotch and her knee, then a little bit closer to the crotch on the right side, then even closer on the left, switching back and forth between legs and slowly inching her way towards Ilia's pussy, never breaking eye contact with her lover. When she finally got to the end, Blake stopped for a moment, her mouth mere millimeters from the folds of skin in front of her. Ilia's eyes begged Blake to stop toying with her and just plunge her face in already. Blake smirked and licked one stroke up Ilia's snatch, just barely making contact with her skin. She shot Ilia a sly smile and dug back in for real, flicking her tongue back and forth over the chameleon Faunus's clit. Ilia took Blake's hair in her right hand and pushed her head into her body. She threw her head back in pleasure, her soft moans muffled by the garment in her mouth. As Blake feasted, Ilia began to breathe quickly and heavily through her nose. Blake reached around with her right hand and found Ilia's left, clasping her fingers tightly as Ilia's body started to convulse in pleasure. Blake intensified her eating with Ilia's movements. Ilia curled up ever so slightly. Her breathing quickened yet again. Her skin turned pink. The pink grew brighter. More vibrant. Hotter. It was obvious to Blake that the girl was going to climax momentarily.

So she stopped.

Ilia fell back onto Blake's yukata, which still lay on the bed. "Wh…what was _that_ for? Why'd you stop?"

" _That_ , Ilia, was for spying on my family."

Ilia furrowed her brow. She grumbled for a second, but quickly let it go. "Still, that's it? You just wanna leave in at oral instead of going any further?"

Blake gave a quiet laugh. "No, I'd love to go further. Problem is, I don't have any condoms in here."

Ilia couldn't help but to laugh, too. She motioned for Blake to come over to her.

The cat Faunus crawled up Ilia's body one last time, bringing the bed sheet up over the two of them. Ilia slid her arms into Blake's yukata. Blake smiled and took Ilia in her arms, cradling her into a caring spoon. She kissed the back of Ilia's neck and snuggled a bit closer. "That was nice," she purred into Ilia's ear.

"Agreed. Aren't you worried someone will come in before I get the chance to leave tomorrow morning?"

"Not really. My father learned to respect my privacy pretty quickly after he walked on me jerking off once about five years back. We never mentioned it again, but I'm sure he said something about it to my mother, since from then on she started leaving my laundry by my door for the next year or so before I just started doing it myself. As for Sun…well, he knows full well that my father would murder him if he were in my bedroom alone for any reason, so I think that covers all our bases."

Satisfied with Blake's confidence in their privacy, Ilia relaxed her muscles and craned her neck back to kiss her lover's lips. She held the position for a moment after letting go, staring into Blake's eyes for a few seconds before fully turning back into the spoon. The night overtook them both soon. Blake hadn't slept better in years.

* * *

"Do you guys have any coffee?" Sun liked tea a great deal, but he did have a distinct preference in his morning beverage.

"Afraid not," Ghira answered, visibly annoyed, but not quite as annoyed as Sun usually made him. "We Belladonnas have always been more partial to tea."

"That's fine, I'll manage."

Kali poured the tea into four mugs and brought them to the center of the breakfast table. "Drink up!"

"Thanks, Mom." Blake reached to grab herself one of the mugs.

"You're welcome, dear. By the way, were you having a nightmare last night? You sounded like you weren't sleeping too well."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first story. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Inspiration Song: "Security!" by Ecco2k


End file.
